Warrior Cat Lemons - When Mating goes wild
by DarkCloudyNight
Summary: I will create custom lemons for your enjoyment! Each lemon is a decent sized chapter, and I accept all kinds of mating lemons. I have a form to fill out inside, OC's only please! OPEN FOR REQUESTS Enjoy ;)
1. OC submission forum

I'm taking suggestions for warrior cat lemons! I will wright these the best I can, but to help me, please include as much detail about what you want as you can! I will only accept OCs for this, sorry!

Fill Out:

Characters:(names)

Genders:(M/F)

Appearances:(of all characters)

Ranks:

Clan(s):

Personality(s):

Type: (love? Lust? Rape? Rape-to-lust?)

How it happens:(How do they get started fucking? Do they have a past?)

Things you'd like included:

I am also open for Roleplays via PM, or I have a forum up! Thanks!

* * *

Update: If there is a slow income of new story requests, or if people ask for it, I may do sequels to previously done stories! As long as it is ok with the original requester


	2. Honeyfang X Pineleaf - (lust)

The bright, glowing sun began to set, birds chirped and rodents scurried as a warm wind swept across the land. My paws seemed to float over the undergrowth as I grew closer to the WindClan border. _'It is so much more enjoyable hunting without the pressure of a patrol.'_ My thoughts were calm as I sniffed the sweet air.

I had missed my mandatory ShadowClan patrol earlier, so my punishment was to hunt alone until I had caught enough prey to feed all the elders. _'A fine punishment by me!'_ I thought with a pur. I kept trotting closer to the border, my black and white coat blending with the broken shadows and rays of sun.

Suddenly, I caught glance of a rabbit zipping around within the Windclan territory. Knowing there must be something chasing the crazed rodent, I leapt into a thick bush. Just as I suspected, as the rabbit streaked across the border, a large, brown tabby tom followed in close pursuit. I watched closely, a suspicious look on my face as I realized I knew this handsome tomcat.

Once the cat stopped chasing, realizing he wouldn't catch the agile rabbit, I stepped out form my hiding place. "Tsk," I hissed at him, catching his attention. "Who have we here? Pineleaf, I should've known." I hiss as I grow closer to him. He glanced nervously at me, knowing he was in the wrong.

"Honeyfang, I don't want any trouble." Pineleaf said coolly, causing me to chuckle.

"You've broken our treaty. You must be punished." I purred as I grew closer to him. I had noticed him the last couple times I've been to the gatherings. I inspected his frame, his dark tabby stripes, his deep amber eyes... This caused a sudden tingle to run down my spine. He was such a handsome cat.

Pineleaf eyeballed me suspiciously. "There is no need to alert the leaders, alright?" He declared.

"I won't tell the leaders..." I muttered, which earned a small breath of relief from him. "But you owe me, and I demand my payment now." I purred. I wanted him, and I wanted him badly. My eyes and tone suggested what I thought, without me having to say it.

Thankfully, he understood my want. He smirked, his teeth reflecting the setting sun's rays. "Oh you do? Well, I guess I have no choice but to oblige." He said as a purr rumbled from his throat.

I bent down in a hunter's crouch, my rear raised high into the air. Without hesitation he jumped on top of me, his large paws grabbing my hips. His member poked teasingly at my entrance. "You tease, you owe me!" I hissed playfully at him.

Pineleaf grinned mischievously at me. "Oh trust me, baby, I will work off this debt in no time." He purred. He slowly pushed his member inside of my wet core, causing a moan to escape my mouth. He quickly thrusted, his cock going deeper each time he pounded me. Faster and faster he went, my moans growing louder by the minute. His teeth tightened around my scruff as he went harder, his entire cock pumping in and out of me. After a few more moments he was at full speed, each time he thrusted into me I would jerk forward, then he would pull me back again. His balls slapped loudly against my ass, my moans turning into wails. Without warning, he pulled out and released his load onto the ground, leaving me panting and breathless. "Don't stop..." I begged.

He obeyed and mounted me again, getting right to work. I cried out as his barbs seemed to rip me appart. My head tilts back in pure bliss, and I cry out again, my walls clenching around his cock. My walls milk his cock until I climax, releasing my cum over his cock. "Oh fuck yes!" I yowl in pleasure.

Pineleaf purrs and let's me collapse on the ground. I'm breathing heavy, but he whispers in my ear. "You slut, my turn for pleasure." He growls quietly before flipping me onto my back. He crawls over me, his dark pelt brushing my own black and white one. His throbbing cock dangles in my face. "Suck it, you whore!" He growled. I lick his tip, slurping up my own cum off his thick cock.

He was unsatisfied, he lowered his hips, making me take half his dick in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around him, eagerly trying to please him. I moan around his cock, causing it to vibrate, and earning a loud moan from Pineleaf. He lowers his hips again, his cock snaking down my throat. He began thrusting, and ended up mouth-fucking me. His cock slid down my throat my lips milking him as he thrusts wildly.

With a loud growl he releases into my mouth, and I try my best to swallow it all. Some drips out the corners of my mouth. He bent down and licked the cum off my mouth in the most sexy of ways. A shiver tingled down my spine as he whispered in my ear. "I've repaid you."

"One last thing..." I pant quietly. I run my claws down his shoulder and leg, causing him to hiss at me.

He bares his teeth at me as he speaks. "Why?" He growled.

"So we won't be found out, you mouse-brain." I reply simply.

* * *

 **This story was for Robotkitty4858! I hope you liked it! I realize it might be a little too short, I'll try to do better next time, especially during the exciting part! This was a bit of a challenge, as I don't have as much experience with first person POV. I hope this is what you were looking for!**


	3. Mothheart X Hickoryfall - (Rape-to-lust)

It was a bright sunny day, a perfect day for sunbathing next to the ShadowClan border, or so I thought. I lay in a small, dusty patch in the WindClan territory, surrounded by towering grass. My pale brown and grey pelt soaked up the sun like a thirsty deer, my pelt seeming to glow in the yellow rays. I thought about the clan, the next gathering, and what the leaders might be doing.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard the grass move nearby. _'There's no way that was just the wind...'_ I thought nerviously. I glanced around, expecting to need to jump to my paws any second. After a few moments passed, I relaxed and closed my eyes again.

Then, a ShadowClan cat appeared, the tom's pale brown fur blending with the grass nicely. I glanced up at him, my mouth becoming dry with nervousness. "You- you're on WindClan Territory!" I muttered as I started to get to my paws. I recognized the tom. _'What was his name... Hickoryfall?'_ I ask myself as I inspect him.

"Oh, my, so I am." He purred as he took a step closer to me.

 _'Perhaps he recognizes me too...?'_ I wonder as I cower slightly, my pose showing my fear. "L-leave me alone." I demand sheepishly. He was such a big tom, and quite handsome, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Say, Mothheart,-"

 _'He does know me!'_

"- I have a problem... And I figured you looked like you could help me." He said in almost a hostile tone. I gulped and took a step back. "No, no... You'll want to be cooperative." He growled.

"What do you mean...?" I questioned. I didn't know what he wanted... No, I didn't want to know what he wanted. He padded close to me, his large frame towering over me and casting a shadow over me. He easily pushed me on my back, as he was so much larger and stronger than myself. He trailed his warm tongue across my chest and up to my neck. He was so smooth, so sexy. He looked up at me as he did, earning a soft moan from me.

My back legs rested on his hips as he stood over me, my front paws held tightly to my chest. He was so huge, so strong. His pale tabby pelt seemed to become even paler in the bright sun, his crooked smile raining down on me. I could see his erection, and my mind froze.

He quickly entered me, causing me to cry out in pain. My mind whirled as he grinned at me and watched my expression, his amber eyes burning down on me. He began thrusting in and out of me, not waiting to take it slow. He grunts as he goes.

"Damn, Mothheart... You're good..." He growls quietly in my ear. I simply moan in response. He goes even faster, and I close my eyes for a second. I open them again. _'He isn't even half way in!'_ I gasp as he continues.

"S-stop...!" I mutter unconvincingly. My protest only earns me a chuckle. He keeps pounding at me, my tight walls milking his enormous cock. My breathing gets heavier as he gets deeper, moans beginning to escape my mouth. He was so sexy, so big... So demanding.

"Oh, you sure you want me to stop, slut?" Hickoryfall growled in my ear, his sexy voice seeming to prove I wanted otherwise. I moaned loudly as he pounded me. I looked down.

 _'He's still not entirely in me!'_ I let out another moan as he goes deeper. I can hardly stand it anymore, his sexiness, his cock, I want him!

"F-fuck me...! Please! Tear me appart!" I moan as I tilt my head back, and he grins down at me.

"That's right, whore, beg for me!" He growled, his tongue drawing over my jawline.

"Please! Dominate me! I need your huge dick pumping in and out of me!" I wail, which earns another smirk from him. He speeds up, now pumping 3/4 of is cock into my tight hole, his barbs scraping my wet walls. I cry out again. He's at full speed now, plunging his entire cock into me. Each time I breath I let out a louder moan, my back arching in the soft sand.

"You like this, bitch? You're so tight!" He huffs, his pale paws were planted by my shoulders. I whine as his balls slap against my ass, a soft, sloppy sound being made as he bangs me harder and faster.

"You're so big!" I breath, my back arching as he pulls entirely out, and plunges entirely back in. She gasped as he pounded even harder, jerking me forward each time he thrusted into me. "I- I'm gonna-"

"You can't cum until I say, bitch!" Hickoryfall growled , his claw trailing down my shoulder. He grabbed my chest fur in his mouth, yanking me backwards and onto his dick. I whimper in pain, but also pleasure. He thrusts one last time, entering me fully, and growls as he releases his massive load into my tight hole, his warm seed traveling down inside me.

I gasp as he pulls out, a stream of his load following. He and I were both breathing hard, but that wouldn't stop a determined male like him. He easily flipped me onto my stomach, and crawled over me. He large chest pressed down on my back.

"That was great, Mothheart, but I want to see how long you can continue to please me." He purred in my ear. I raise my ass high, my rear supporting him as he grabbed my hips.

"Please, fuck me, fuck me hard, Hickoryfall!" I plead. A small stream of cum still dripped from my pussy. _'Don't stop! I don't want to stop!'_ I beg in my head.

"That's a good girl, my slut!" He growled, his claws poking my hips as he held me tightly. I squeak as his slick dick pokes my ass, and he pushes it in, much faster than last time. His cock tip slides into my ass, a gasp escaping my mouth as his tongue trails over my neck. His starts thrusting, his cock slowly sliding into my ass.

I let out a cry as he gains speed, his slick cock pounding my ass. His barbs scrape my walls as I pant. It wasn't long before he is completely inside of me again, his balls slapping against me as he brutally ass-fucked me. I screamed his name, and he bit my neck.

Each time he thrusted he yanked me back onto him to get more of his massive cock inside my tiny ass.

"You like that, don't you bitch?!" He hissed in my ear, his amber eyes clouded with bliss.

"Yes, yes I do! Fuck me harder Hickoryfall!" I wail, my breathing heavy. He suddenly pulls out, leaving me begging for more. He lays on his back in the sand, panting heavily.

I crawl over to him, my tongue grazing over his tip as he laid in the soft sand. He moaned, encouraging me to continue. I put his cock in my mouth, my tongue swirling around him as I slowly take more of him. He wasn't satisfied. He grabbed my head and pushes his hips up, causing his cock to slide down my throat.

"Oh yeah, that's right Mothheart!" He purred as I began deepthroating him. I quickly bob my head up and down on his thick member, his barbs catching in my throat. It hurts, but I don't mind. He reached his climax quickly, shooting a steady stream of his load down my throat. I'm unable to swallow it all, but he quickly pulls me in for a kiss, collecting his own cum from my mouth.

Tired, we decide to stop. "You're pretty fun, we'll have to go at it again sometime." Hickoryfall purred.

"Definitely." I agreed with him.

* * *

 **This story was for TowelWhap! I tried to get everything you requested in there, I hope you like it!**


	4. PT1 SEQUEL Hickory x Moth (Rape-lust)

**Towelwhap requested a sequel to their previous story, and I thought this would be fun and offer a really hard challenge! There may be different parts to this, so read until the end to see if this will continue! Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and request! :D**

 **POV's will be shown as the cat's name in bold above section of pov**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **Mothheart's kits**

 **(WindClan)**

Oakfall - Male - A reddish-brown tabby with green eyes and a large cock.

Badgertooth - Male - A black, white, and grey tom with amber eyes and a big cock.

Briarclaw - Female - A brown tabby with amber eyes and a tight pussy.

Batwing - Female - A dark, dark grey with green eyes and a small pussy.

 **Mosspelt's kits**

 **(ShadowClan)**

Duststorm - Male - A brown tabby with amber eyes and medium sized cock.

Grassheart - Female - A pale, pale grey with green eyes and a tight pussy.

Willowleaf - Female - A light brown with green eyes and a looser pussy.

Breezestone - Male - A solid, pale grey with blue eyes and a large cock.

* * *

Many, many moons had passed since Mothheart and Hickoryfall had met that day on the border. Hickoryfall returned home, only to have kits of his own with his true lover, Mosspelt. Both Mothheart and Mosspelt's kits have grown during this time, and have reached warriorhood. Eight kits, four from Mothheart, four from Mosspelt, had recently learned about their father's affairs. Mothheart's kits, Briarclaw, Oakfall, Badgertooth, and Batwing feared Mosspelt's kits would reveal their Half-caln blood, causing anger among the clans. Mosspelt's kits, Duststorm, Grassheart, Willowleaf, Breezestone devised a plan, and scheduled a meeting to figure a deal.

 **Breezestone**

My siblings and I pad through the forest towards the WindClan border. It was sunset, and the patrols had already returned for the night, so we could do as we please for as long as we pleased, all without getting caught. I glanced between my siblings, all three of whom were chattering and snickering. Tonight, we would make a deal with Mothheart's kits, one that we would have fun with.

"I call dibs on first and tightest pussy!" Duststorm, my brother declared. I rolled my eyes, I had a bigger cock then he, but he made up for it with his little tricks.

"Fine, I don't care. We have all night to screw those fox-faces!" I snickered.

"I want a she-cat tonight too, so don't hog them too much!" Willowleaf whined and Grassheart chimed in with agreement.

"Like I said, we have all night, so don't worry." I reminded them yet again.

I stopped. We were here. My ears perked as I heard pawsteps of many cats, four to be exact. I knew they were here too. This clearing was perfect for what we wanted, it was clear, yet sourrouned with bushes and trees for 3/4 of the sides, but a small patch of sand was followed by very tall grass on the other side.

"Let's get right to it." I growl as the group of eight cats, myself included, sit down. Four sat on one side, while the other four faced us from their side of the border. "We want to offer this, on our side of the deal; we don't tell anyone you four are half-clan dung. On your side of the deal; you have to let us do whatever we wish to you for the entire night."

Murmurs could be heard as the four kits, now warriors, belonging to Mothheart, consulted among themselves. A few minutes passed, and I was growing impatient.

"Deal." It was Oakfall who spoke up and answered for his siblings.

"Good." I respond with a smirk. "Then let's get started!" I didn't want to waste any more time, I was already horny as hell. I noticed Oakfall seemed to be like their leader, so he was first on my list to be dominated.

I pad towards him, and I can sense his uneasy feelings. "You first." I growl with a smirk. I pounce at him, knocking the reddish-brown tabby onto his back. I earn a yelp of protest, of which I quickly stopped as I locked my lips around his. To my surprise he doesn't resist, but rather kisses back. I can hear my siblings begin to start on the others.

My tail brushes his ass, causing him to shiver. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues wrestle. My cock was now erect, and I lowered my hips onto his, our cocks rubbing. It was gentle at first, but I soon picked up the pace, roughly rubbing my cock against his until he was erect as well. I break the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths as I stare down at him. His green eyes were soft and lustful as they stared into my own blue ones. I smirk again.

I pull my hips back, positioning my large cock at his ass. He didnt move as he laid on his back eyes locked on mine. "You ever been ass fucked? 'Cause you're about to." I snicker. His expression doesn't change as he stares up at me.

"Do it." He whispers.

I press my tip into his ass, earning me a flinch from the green-eyed tabby. I begin thrusting slowly. Oakfall's mouth opens in pain as I continue, not letting him adjust to my size. I press half my cock into his ass before I pull out and thrust back in, getting more of my cock inside him each time. Precum dropped from my tip as I went harder, grunts escaping my mouth occasionally. "Damn, tight ass!" I grunt as I pump my entire cock in and out of his ass.

"S-Shit-!" Oakfall responds, his body jerking with my thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut, his back beginning to arch. I go faster and harder, loving the feeling of his ass on my cock. My balls slap him as I get deeper, moans escaping my mouth.

Oakfall cried out. "F-fuck, you're b-big!" He rasps, bucking his hips to meet my thrusts.

"That's right, whore!" I growl, seeing that we was liking this.

Suddenly, Oakfall takes me by surprise, rolling us over so that he is on top. He bounces on my cock, making me moan loudly. He bounces harder and faster, my entire cock pumping in and out of his tight ass. My barbs scrape his ass walls, but Oakfall didn't seem to notice.

My cock throbs as it grows, getting ready to release it's seed. Oakfall knew how to pleasure me, that's for sure. He bounced again, my entire cock in his ass, even my balls were almost inside of him.

I yowled in pleasure as I shot my load deep into his ass, panting loudly. He collapsed on top of me, my cock still buried deep in his ass. He rocked his hips forward on me in a grinding motion, and my cock popped out of him, cum dripping from his ass. I could feel his cock on me, precum slowly dripping form his tip.

"You be ready, because I'll be back." I meow as he crawls off of me. My sister, Grassheart, pads over to us. I could see her pussy was wet as she circled us. "Have fun." I whisper into his ear before I left them alone.

 **Batwing**

I gulped, knowing what they wanted as Breezestone explained the deal. I watched as Oakfall was pounced on by Breezestone. Duststorm approached me while Willowleaf took Badgertooth, and Grassheart approached Briarclaw. I gulped as I looked at Duststorm. He was smirking, and that scared me.

"Hello, pretty lady." He coped, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"W-what do you want to do...?" I asked sheepishly. What was wrong with me? I'm not shy!

Duststorm grinned at me. "Hunting crouch, now." He demanded. I nodded and obeyed. I raised my rear high into the air, because I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't. I covered my pussy with my trail, but he harshly tossed it away with his nose.

I felt his powerful chest press into my back, his large paws on my hips, and his cock poking at my pussy. He grabbed my scruff between his teeth, pulling my head back slightly. I winced.

He didn't waste much time, his cock entering my small, tight pussy. I yelped in pain, unlike my sister, Briarclaw, I had not mated before. He easily broke my barrier, snatching away my virginity. I winced again as I felt him begin to thrust, but to my delight he started out slow.

his cock tip pumped in and out of me slowly, giving me time to adjust to him as he went deeper. I whined and shuffled my back paws. "S-stop...!" I whined, which only earned me a swipe across the ears.

"Remember our deal? You have no say!" He growled roughly, which I hate to admit, sounded very sexy. His voice was deep and rough. He pulled on my scruff again, pulling me back into his cock, my head tilting back.

He began pumping faster, more and more of his cock thrusting into me. I moaned as I started to enjoy it. "Ah-!" I moaned, and Duststorm snickered.

This went on for a while, his cock pounding my small, very wet pussy. He and I climaxed simultaneously, our juices mixing in my womb. I cried out in pleasure, a shudder running through my spine. He growled, his cock deep inside me. He dismounted me, leaving me to collapse as I caught my breath.

"Oh no, you can't be tied, we're just getting warmed up!" Duststorm purred. I looked up at him, I could see his dangling cock, our cum still dripping from it. Suddenly, Breezestone appeared next to him. The two toms exchanged glances and nods before Breezestone quickly pulled my face to meet his, pulling me to a brief, hot kiss. I kissed back. He tasted good. He broke the kiss.

"You better get ready for me, hun, 'cause we're gonna have fun." He purred seductively in my ear, causing me to shiver. He walked behind me and drew his tongue across the base of my tail. I instinctively lifted my hindquarters at his touch. He mounted me, and I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He was bigger than Duststorm, that was for sure!

I gasped as he pumped his cock into me, and at that moment Duststorm mounted my face, quickly thrusting his dick into my mouth. His stomach brushed the top of my head, and I almost gulped as he forced more of his cock in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him, knowing exactly what to do. I moaned around his cock as Breezestone pounded me from the back, his large cock tearing at my walls.

I begin to buck my hips, lust taking control. I want more of him inside me, he feels so good! I move my head to meet Duststorm's thrusts, his cock sliding down my throat. They had control of me. Each time I moaned I would vibrate Duststorm's cock, earning a grunt or a growl of pleasure. My pussy tensed as I grew close to climax, I could feel Breezestone's balls slap against my ass as he brutally pounded my pussy.

As Breezestone fucked me, I would jerk forward with each thrust, forcing me deeper onto Duststorm's cock. And each time Duststorm thrusted his cock into my mouth I would jerk back onto Breezestorm's cock. Soon, Breezestorm let out a yowl and shot his seed deep into my pussy, my walls tightened around him as I climaxed as well. Almost as if it was his que, Duststorm shot his load down my throat, making me gag. They both pull out, leaving me collapsed on the ground with cum dripping from both ends. I gasp for breath as I feel them stare down at me with satisfaction.

 **Grasheart**

Immediately after my brother pounced on Oakfall, I start towards Briarclaw, the beautiful brown tabby she-cat. She didn't seem scared, but rather excited when I approached her. "Hey beautiful, guess you're stuck with me for now." I purr.

She smirks at me. "That's fine by me." Briarclaw pulled me into a kiss, leaning back so I would push her onto her back, leaving me to crawl on top of her. I stood over her, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. She pulled me down on her, our bodies pressed against each other. I could feel her hips start to grind against mine as we kissed, her tail wrapping around mine. I rocked my hips, softly grinding my hips against hers.

She parted her lips, inviting my tongue into her mouth. We kiss deeply and passionately as our hips grind together, my pussy getting wetter by the second. She was so sexy, I couldn't wait to get to the main course. My grinding becomes faster and harder, our pussies rubbing together. Eventually I break the kiss, panting lightly.

"Eat me out, that's my one request, then you may do as you please~" Briarclaw purred into my ear, and I smirk. _' 'What luck! I got the horny cat!' '_ I think to myself with a purr.

I turn around my nose taking in the scent of her wet pussy. My pussy was in her face, and she didn't waste time. I felt her paws pull my hips down her tongue pressing into my tight, wet core. Not wanting to be outdone, I reach down and scrape my barbed tongue across her pussy lips, earning me a soft, quiet moan. I press my tongue past her lips into her wet folds, moving my tongue in soft, swirling motions. She moves her hips so more of my tongue goes into her. I lap up her juices, gently nipping her walls with my teeth.

I shift my hips also, her tongue plunging into my pussy suddenly. I yelp, but it was muffled since my muzzle was busy with her core. She goes fast and deep, her tongue pumping in and out of me. I pick up speed with my own tongue, eating her out.

Soon, Briarclaw shudders and howls in pleasure, I feel her cum splash over my muzzle. I lap up as much as I can before removing my muzzle from her core, my face covered in her delicious cum. I pant and look back at her. She is breathing hard, but that doesn't stop her from beckoning me to her. I turn, my face by hers. She cleans my face, licking her own cum from my face. She doesn't swallow, however. She pulls me into another kiss, sharing her cum with me.

I lower my hips as we French kiss, swapping cum from mouth to mouth. _' 'Damn, she's hot!' '_ I exclaim to myself, loving our sex session. I slowly grind my hips on hers, our cum covered and cum dripping pussies rubbing gently. We grind and swap cum in our kiss for a few more moments, before she breaks the kiss, a stream of cum and saliva connecting our still open mouths. She smirks up at me again.

"Your turn." She cooed.

I grin and crawl off of her, padding down to her pussy. I drive my paw into her pussy, causing her to mean and arch her back. "Oh-h-! Grassheart-!" She moaned and gasped as I begun pumping my paw in and out of her tight, dripping pussy.

"You like this?" I tease, and she nods vigorously.

"Please, don't stop! Fuck my pussy with your paw! Ah!" She moaned again.

I pump my paw in and out faster and harder. I reach up and drew my tongue over her nipple as I continue fucking her with my paw. I kiss and suck on her nipple, gently tugging on it as her moans grow louder. I wiggle my toes as I pump my paw in and out of her core faster and harder, my lips locked around her nipple.

Briarclaa cries out in pleasure, her back arched. It didn't take long before she orgasimed again, her cum splashing over my paw and arm. I pull out of her, leaving her breathless.

"We'll have to do that again!" I pur, kissing her one last time before leaving her to join Willowleaf and Badgertooth.

When I approached the two, they were still not done yet, so I took this time to treat myself. I sat down and watched, rubbing my wet pussy with my paw. I must've gotten really into it, because I noticed Badertooth watching me with a smirk. He was pounding Willowleaf's pussy like no tomorrow, and I think I noticed him speed up as he watched me. My paw was buried deep in my own pussy, my moans loud and breathless. I kept going until I cummed on my own paw. I smirked at Badgertooth, I slowly lifted my cum-coated paw to my mouth, and seductively licked it clean as he watched.

 **Badgertooth**

I knew the she-cat who approached me as Willoeaf. She had a reputation of sleeping around, so it didn't come as a surprise to me when her pussy was on the looser side. First, she pushed me on to my back, coaxing my cock out of it's sheath with her tongue. She kissed and sucked the tip whining sexily until I was at full length. She went down on me, first only taking what fit in her mouth. I moaned as she kneaded my balls and sucked my tip. She then took more of me, my barbed cock sliding down her throat. I bucked my hips as she quickly bobbed her head on my cock, getting all of it down her throat.

"Ah- Willowleaf!" I moan. I was getting close, the sound of her mouth bobbing on my cock, the feeling of her throat on me, the sensation of her tongue. But she didn't let me get that far. Just as I was about to cum, she pulled away. She left me moaning and twitching with need.

I watched as she got into a hunter's crouch, her swaying hips held high, teasingly.

"Oh you tease!" I growl as I crawl on top of her. I place my paws on her hips, my chest resting on her back.

"Am I?" Willowleaf cooed, a purr rumbling from her.

"You'll be numb when I'm done!" I growl in her ear, and she shines sexily.

"I would be disappointed if I wasn't!" She purred. I pushed my cock into her wet pussy, my large cock sliding into her. She whined as I pushed deeper, my large cock starting to pump in and out of her. I go faster, her moans and whines encouraging me. Soon, my entire cock was pumping in and out of her.

I pulled completely out, only to roughly thrust all the way back in, my grunts and growls were accompanied by her whines and moans.

"Faster, Badgertooth! F-faster! H-harder! Tear me apart!" She moaned, bucking her hips roughly to meet my thrusts. My balls slapp roughly against her as I obey her wants and needs. I look over and see Grassheart pleasuring herself, the sight of which made me even more aroused. I go faster, watching the pale grey she-cat. She notices me.

I pound away at Willowleaf's pussy, growling roughly. I climax, my cum shooting into her womb, her cum splashing over my cock. I don't stop though, I keep tearing away at her pussy, our cum splash around my cock. I look at Grassheart, who had just climaxed over her paw. She was so sexy, she licked her cum off her paw, knowing I was watching her.

I cum again, breaking away from Willowleaf, my breathing heavy. I lay on my back,my cock coated in cum. Suddenly, I feel a tongue on my cock, I look down to see Grassheart lapping up the cum from my cock. She then kissed me, giving me a taste of my own cum.

"You better be ready, because I'm gonna ride you like no tomorrow." The pale she-cat purred.

"We'll see if your tiny pussy will take my cock." I tease back. She crawls back, facing me as she positioned herself over my cock. I don't let her sit on my cock, I thrust my hips up, driving my tip into her tight pussy. She cries out and begins to bounce on my huge cock.

Willowleaf didn't want to be left out, so she crawled over my face. She was facing Grassheart, her pussy on my muzzle. I grab her hips with my paws as I begin to eat her out.

Grassheart bounced on my cock, while Willowleaf sat on my face. My tongue swirled inside her, lapping up the remains of our cum.

 **Grassheart**

I bounce on Badgertooth's huge cock, whines bursting from my lips. I keep bouncing, knowing he isn't entirely in me yet. Willowleaf sat on his face, being eaten out. I pull her into a kiss, our lips locking. I keep bouncing, getting more and more of his juicy cock inside me, his barbs tearing at my walls. I part my lips as I kiss Willowleaf, our tongues meeting each other. The taste of Willowleaf and Badgertooth's cum still lingered on my breath, and she could taste it.

I keep bouncing. Harder. Faster. Rougher. I moan into the kiss, my eyes closed. Willowleaf suddenly gasped, breaking the kiss. I knew Badgertooth had just pleased her. I pull her back into the kiss, not letting her catch her breath. I suck on her tongue, making Willowleaf whine.

I bounce harder, his entire cock inside me now. I moan into the kiss, still sucking her tongue. She kissed harder and deeper, both of us moaning as Badgertooth greatly pleased us. I broke the kiss finally, crying out loudly as I orgasimed, my cum squirting over his cock. I feel his seed shoot deep within me. He still isn't finished with Willowleaf, so I crawl off him, letting Willowleaf take him in her mouth.

I pant, and wonder off to find my next prey.

 **Willowlef**

Once Grassheart crawls off Badgertooth, who was still wildly eating me out, I reach down and take his huge cock in my mouth. I slurp up the cum off his cock as he continues to work on me. My walls tighten around his tongue, and I cry out, my cum splashing over his muzzle and face. I gasp breathlessly, and roll off him. He smirks at me as he licks my cum from his face.

"I wasn't disappointed." I purr. "But it's time for me to find someone new. You'll have a new cat to please soo. Too." I flick his nose with my tail before leaving.

 _To Be continued..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Let me know if you want this to have a part 2, I left the ending open so I can if you want! If not I will just leave this unfinished, and maybe come back to it after other stories.**

 **Hoped you liked it! Please leave a comment and a request, thanks for reading! :D**

 **(I am also open for role plays, so shoot me a pm if you'd like!)**


	5. Smokepelt X Hawkclaw - (mostly-Rape)

**This story is for darkwolf190! I kept this one rather short compared to the last one, enjoy!**

* * *

Smokepelt was always a troublemaker, I thought. Smokepelt had a hatred for gays, for reasons no-one knew. He was an arrogant little thing, smaller than the average tom. "He's just spunky." They would say, standing up for the jack-ass behavior of the grey tom.

He was loud. He was obnoxious. He was judgmental. We were out on patrol, the last patrol of the day. It was me, Smokepelt, and two other toms and a she-cat. Smokepelt began harassing one of the toms, an openly gay warrior.

Smokepelt spat at the tom, taunting him and threatening him. I stepped in, no one should be treated like that for no reason!

"Lay off, Smokepelt!" I spat, shoving him away from the tom. The tom glanced at me, thankfulness in his eyes. Smokepelt only snickered.

"What? You sticking up for him? Ha!" He laughed in my face before shaking his head and trotting to the front of the group. This wasn't the first time he had picked on a gay tom, there had been many other instances, some even including tooth and claw.

That is when I decided he needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, I woke him up. "Smokepelt," I said as I poked his side. "I need to show you something."

To my surprise, he groggily obliged to come with me to the forest. I lead him deep into our territory, away from any cat who could hear us. At first, he was too drowsy to ask questions, but as we trudged on, he began to become suspicious.

"Wait, what did you say we were doing?" He asked with a yawn. I could see him becoming more alert.

"You'll see." I responded, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, my chance appeared. As we stopped in a mossy plain, he bent down and streached, his haunches raised high.

With lightning quick reflexes, I leaped at him. I pressed my large paws between his shoulder blades, holding him down as he let out a terrified yowl.

"H-hawkclaw? What are you doing?!" He struggled under me, but the smaller tom was no match for me.

"Breaking you in so I can humiliate you later, unless you learn your lesson now." I spat, grinding my croch against his ass. I hear a faint groan escape his lips, but he still attempts to wiggle free from my grip.

"S-stop! You fox-heart! Release me!" He yowled, his claws digging into the ground. He tried to swipe at me, but he wasn't in any position to.

"You will do as I say, mouse-brain! Or your sorry ass will be torn to shreads!" I snarl, my claws poking his skin. "You wouldn't want me to mess up your pretty coat now, would you?" Smokepelt quickly shakes his head, whining softly.

"S-stop! N-n-now!" He stutters, huffing between words as I grind against his plump ass, my cock becoming erect.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." I respond, moving my paws to grip his waist. He keeps his haunches high as I commanded him to. At first I rub my almost fully erect cock against his balls, then against his own cock. I grind them together, I could feel precum already dripping form his tip and I snicker. "Already enjoying this?"

"N-no!" He stutters unconvincingly. I take him by surprise, rearing back and pressing my tip into his ass. "Nngh-!" He groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-it hurts!" He wails.

"That's right, keep whining like a kit!" I snarl, pulling his hips back as I begin to thrust, my huge cock stretching his virgin ass. He gasps and cries out, his nose wrinkled. I pick up my pace, my cock tearing at his ass. Precum drips from my tip, coating his ass and my cock. "Mm, fuck you're tight!" I groan, my cock pumping entirely in and out of him now.

"O-oh-!" He whines. He jerks forward slightly every time I pound into him, my balls slapping against him. With one of my paws I begin to rub his dick, and I feel his precum on my paws. "S-stop!" He yowled in protest again, but by now he was beginning to accept what was happening.

"You need to learn your place!" I snarl, pounding his hole. Loud smacking and slapping sounds could be heard as I went harder and faster, pulling nearly all of my cock out of him before slamming back in. My cock was throbbing and swelling inside of him, and I knew I was nearing climax. "Beg for my cum!" I demand, panting softly.

At first he refuses, keeping his mouth tightly sealed shut. I use my paw, the one resting on his waist, to claw his side, earning a yowl of pain. "I said beg!" I snarl.

"H-hawkclaw!" He begins to moan. "Please- f-fill my a-ass with your delicious c-cum!"

"Good boy." I snicker, slamming into his ass one more time before I release my seed into his tiny ass. While I was fucking his rear, I had kept pumping my paw on his cock. When I cummed in him I must have sent him over the edge, because he came all over the ground and my paw, yowling loudly.

Panting, I pull away from him, my cock leaving his ass with a 'pop' sound. He instantly collapses onto the ground, cum dripping from his ass. His mouth was open as he panted and gasped, unsure of how he felt form this new sensation.

"Don't worry, Smokey." I chuckle, rolling him onto his back. "I'm not done with you." I say and he looks at me with half-worried eyes.

I stand over him, smirking down at him as I grab his chin with his paws. I lean in closely to him, still smirking. "We're gonna see what that pretty face can do in just a little bit." I pur before pulling him into a kiss. I rest my body on his, rubbing our cocks together as I kiss him. I drove my tongue into his mouth, still holding his chin with my paw. I keep this up for what feels like ages, and Smokepely actually started getting into it.

He swirled his tongue around mine, bucking and his hips against mine. I gently nipped his bottom lip, and he sucked my tongue.

After a while, I broke the kiss and stopped grinding. I look down at Smokepelt, who looked embarrassed and ashamed. I smile to myself. "Now, let's really see what else that skillful tongue can do!" I snicker as I turn, my huge cock dangling in his face.

I don't have to tell him what to do, as he licked the tip hesitantly. "Come on, I know you can do better." I growl, lowering my hips so I fill his mouth. He groans around my cock, swirling and flicking his tongue around me. "Ooh, yeah-! That's it-!" I gasp and moan, bending down to lick the cum off his cock.

Pretty soon I can't control myself, I start bucking my hips, my cock sliding down his throat. He lets out a muffled moan of protest, but I don't care anymore. I start fucking his mouth, my cock pumping in and out of his mouth. I pant and look down, I could see a buldge near the bottom of his throat where my cock's tip was. His cold nose was pressed against my fur as he sucked me off. I bite my lip at the sight of him taking all of me. I couldn't take it any longer, I plant my cock deep in him, feeling his teeth against my base, and cum. I shoot my load down his throat, causing him to gag and choke, but I don't pull out until I'm done. Satisfied, I pull my cock out of his mouth, panting. He gasps and coughs, cum dribbling down his chin and the corners of his mouth.

"Learned your lesson? I'm gonna make this public, but the question is wether you're gonna make me provide evidence by fucking you in the middle of camp." I state as I begin to clean myself up, leaving him on the ground covered in cum.

"I-I learned my lesson..." Smokepelt mutters, still breathing heavily.

I nod and begin my walk back to camp with a content grin on my face.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Smokepelt's punishment, and he hasn't caused a ruckus since. In fact, I think I saw the dung pile leave camp with an openly gay, rather horny guy the other day. I wonder if they hooked up?


End file.
